Always The Bridesmaid, Never The Bride
by MysteryMoe
Summary: fifteen year old Aden Pitera is an exchange student from America. A verbally abusive and controlling mother, a tiny companion named Yvette, but what happens when Oba-san takes in Aden? How will she react to the amazing creatures? Read to find out!


Aden Pitera was not your average Japanese girl. She wasn't even Japanese at all, but that's what she gets for going into the exchange student program. Fifteen year old Aden wasn't even a normal American teenager. Striking fire red hair that was always pulled back into a low pony tail, but she didn't care much about her appearance. Hell she could walk naked for all she cared, however there were a few downsides about coming to Japan too.

First off, she has Yvette with her, a tiny mutt she had picked up some years ago. Second, she had no yen. Third, no yen meant no place to live. Oh well, it wouldn't be the first time she had slept outside. She may have been one of the smartest students in her class, but she had a completely different social life. God, her mother couldn't wait to sign the papers to get her out of that damned house.

"Come on Yvette, there has to be someone who speaks English here. Maybe I can get a job," Aden muttered. Yvette just yelped in response and started following her. After many hours of searching and much bad luck, Aden decided a nice cardboard box in front of a garage would be a nice resting place.

"I've got my carry on bags, snacks, Yvette, and water. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine for the night. Of course Mother would sign the papers to get me the hell out of the house, but not the ones to let me stay anywhere. Yeah some close imaginary friends she's got there," Aden mumbled to herself.

"Come on Yvette," Aden patted her knee to let her puppy snuggle into her chest. The two laid down and started to drift to sleep.

-Aden's POV-

"Excuse me, Miss?," and angelic voice had spoken. Her voice sounded like chimes, but I was no fool. I sat up with Yvette and looked at the woman standing in front of me. By George, she was stunning. I may have been blinded by the radiant light that was coming off of her.

"Yes?," I asked. This woman spoke English, I have to recognize her from somewhere. She's in the business industry. OH! She's that landlady who houses those boys and her niece.

"Don't you have any place to stay?," she asked. I shook my head no. I decided to hold my tongue, if I was lucky this girl might let me stay in her mansion. I mean, I had a bunch of swear words just waiting to be let out of my mouth, but I couldn't let her hear it.

"Come with me, bring your dog too, we can't leave that sweet little puppy alone," she smiled at me, and started petting Yvette. This lady is officially crazy, but I smiled. At least there's one friendly face.

"So, what's your name?," she asked.

"Aden, and my dogs name is Yvette," I smiled at her. A look of shock ran across her face, then she smiled at me.

"You're Aden Pitera, aren't you? You're Ann's daughter. Aren't you suppose to be staying somewhere fancier than the streets?," the lady asked. I raised an eyebrow at her, she must know my bitch of a mother.

"Yeah, Ann is my mom. I'm Aden Pitera. I was supposed to stay somewhere, but I winded up running out of yen and getting lost," I explained. Wow, that was some complete bullshit I just came up with. I'm so proud of myself. I rolled my eyes, as we continued walking.

"How'd you know I was Aden Pitera?," I asked the lady. She looked at me and smiled.

"I can't forget the passion filled redheaded daughter my friend has. You had quite a mouth on you, and I don't see why you're holding back now," she replied. I just shrugged my shoulder. This lady knows my mom, and she has a mansion. A nice bed to stay in, and food. My mouth just started to water at the idea.

"You're here because of the exchange student program, correct?," she asked. I nodded.

"What high school are you suppose to go to?," she asked again. 'God, does this lady ever shut up?' I asked myself.

"Mori High," I replied. I saw her eyes glimmer, I wasn't stupid, I knew she was planning something.

"Aden Pitera, how would you like to live here?," once we came in view of her mansion. My eyes widened, I knew she owned a mansion, but I didn't think it'd be THIS big.

"I'd love to," I whispered. She smiled as we walked inside. I looked at Yvette to see her tongue hanging out of her mouth, and she gave a bark in response.

"Home," I whispered.


End file.
